towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
A Shadow Grows
A Shadow Grows is the first campaign of Tower Keepers, which provides some more exposition to the intro. Levels 1-1 Blood Pact Dark woods surround your tower Contains 2 stages Enemies: * Goblin x2 * Bandit x3 Chest Rewards: * Normal: Fighter Scroll * Hard: Cleric Stone * Extreme: 20 Skill Points, 20 Training Points, 50 Gold 1-2 Roadside Ambush Ambush! Bandits attack from the forest Contains 2 stages Enemies: * Goblin x2 * Bandit Archer * Bandit Bruiser * Bandit Cutthroat Chest Rewards: * Normal: Mage Scroll * Hard: Fighter Stone, 20 Training Points, 50 Gold * Extreme: Fighter Scroll, 25 Skill Points, 50 Gold 1-3 Caravan Rescue Some local merchants have been waylaid Contains 2 stages Enemies: * Bandit * Bandit Bruiser * Bandit Cutthroat * Orc * Harlequin x2 Chest Rewards: * Normal: 2 Hardwood, 10 Steel Bars, 30 Artisan Points, 100 Gold * Hard: Mage Stone, 5 Hardwood, 50 Gold * Extreme: 10 Gems, 10 Hardwood, 5 Steel Bars, 50 Gold 1-4 Bandit Outpost An advanced bandit camp Contains 3 stages Enemies: * Goblin * Goblin Trickster * Bandit x2 * Bandit Bruiser x3 * Bandit Archer x2 * Bandit Leader Chest Rewards: * Normal: Cleric Scroll, 10 Steel Bars, 150 Gold * Hard: Mage Stone, 5 Hardwood, 50 Gold * Extreme: 5 Mystical Essence, 50 Training Points, 500 gold 1-5 Hidden Trail A trail leads away from the outpost Contains 3 stages Enemies: * Goblin x2 * Goblin Trickster x2 * Kobold x2 * Orc x3 Chest Rewards: * Normal: 10 Hardwood, 2 Steel Bars, 20 Artisan Points * Hard: Pirate Stone, 10 Hardwood * Extreme: 5 Hardwood, 5 Steel Bars, 2 Mystical Essence, 25 Training Points, 10 Artisan Points, 150 gold 1-6 Bandit Encampment A much larger encampment Contains 3 stages Enemies: * Bandit x4 * Orc * Bandit Archer x2 * Bandit Bruiser * Bandit Cutthroat * Bandit Leader Chest Rewards: * Normal: Fighter Scroll, 5 Hardwood, 10 Steel * Hard: Fighter Stone, 10 Steel Bars, 20 Artisan Points * Extreme: 10 Steel Bars, 10 Skill Points, 15 Artisan Points, 25 Food, 500 Gold 1-7 Trail Runs Cold The bandit trail appears to have run cold... Contains 3 stages Enemies: * Kobold x2 * Orc x4 * Orc Shaman * Ogre Chest Rewards: * Normal: Mage Scroll, 5 Steel Bars * Hard: 5 Mystical Essence, 150 Gold * Extreme: Thief Scroll, Fighter Scroll, 25 Training Points, 100 Gold 1-8 Ambush Encore Another bandit ambush! Contains 3 stages Enemies: * Goblin x2 * Bandit x2 * Bandit Cutthroat * Bandit Bruiser * Bandit Archer * Bandit Leader Chest Rewards: * Normal: Lv. 6 Oaken Staff, 5 Hardwood * Hard: 3 Mystical Essence, 50 Training Points * Extreme: Fighter Scroll, 10 Steel Bars, 100 Training Points 1-9 Bandit Hideout This hideout should contain come answers Contains 4 stages Enemies: * Bandit x3 * Harlequin x3 * Bandit Archer x4 * Bandit Bruiser x2 * Bandit Cutthroat x2 * Bandit Leader Chest Rewards: * Normal: Pirate Scroll, 5 Steel Bars * Hard: 2 Adamantite Bars, 500 Gold * Extreme: 10 Gems, 10 Hardwood, 2 Steel Bars, 25 Skill Points, 100 Training Points 1-10 The Bandit Lord The leader of bandits is here! Contains 5 stages Enemies: * Bandit x4 * Harlequin x2 * Bandit Archer x4 * Bandit Bruiser x4 * Bandit Cutthroat x2 * Bandit Leader x2 * Korgan, Bandit Lord Chest Rewards: * Normal: Portal Stone (Sorceress), Lv. 5 Arcane Wand, 50 Training Points, 200 Gold * Hard: Archer Scroll, Mage Scroll, 50 skill points, 30 artisan points * Extreme: Fighter Stone, Fighter Scroll, Archer Scroll, 100TP, 200 gold Notes Campaign mission 1-10 on hard mode is the most food-efficient level in the game by a large margin. The mission is level 10, but the base food cost is only 4 food. On top of this, rewards are significantly greater due to there being 5 stages and a boss—greater than any rewards in the entire second campaign until its boss or 1-2 missions prior for hard/extreme. This means four level 1 heroes can farm a boss stage with premium rewards for only 4 food via 1-10 on hard. Some players leave a couple of heroes at level 1 specifically to take advantage of 1-10's efficiency. At only 4 stars, 2-3 level 1 heroes should have no problem completing the mission. Category:Campaign Category:Main Campaign